Inducement
by Michaelis Sebastian
Summary: The Romanian Count is back once more after his supposed death at the hands of his father, Tetsumaru Tenryu. This time around Tatsumaru is extremely pissed off. He disguises himself as a young man named Phantomheart. With this guise, Tatsumaru plans to finally gain possession over the Japanese throne. Will he succeed or will Tetsumaru see through his son's clever disguise?
1. A New Identity

Act One

Scene One

A New Identity

Transylvania, Romania

Two Years Later

Castle Dracula appears to be shrouded in shadows and Darkness. Looking closer one is able to see that there is a single light on in one of the rooms. Looking throughout the inside of the castle one is able to see centuries worth of dust on the floors and walls. One also sees several sets of footprints leading upstairs but never leaving. Traveling further into the castle one can see that the footprints lead up a set of stairs, Leading to the room in which the light is on. –The Master bedroom. Going into the room one can see several men standing around the single bed with an unmoving body on it. Moving closer one notices that this body belongs to Tatsumaru. He is the second son to Tetsumaru and June. Tetsumaru believes Tatsumaru is dead after their long fight. Only a few, however know the truth. At the moment Tatsumaru's followers are trying to restore him to his own body.

"How much longer must I wait for my body?" Tatsumaru speaks through Abel, impatiently. Abel took over Tatsumaru's body once again.

"A little while longer, Lord Tatsumaru. I promise."

"You might have to wait another year," Reigo mutters. Tatsumaru overheard Reigo_._

"WHAT? NO! I CANNOT WAIT ANY LONGER! I WANT MY REVENGE! AND I WANT IT NOW!"

"Patience, Tatsumaru. You will get your revenge soon enough," said Vladislous.

"If you want to fool your father, we have got to change your appearance and name." Tatsumaru becomes curious.

"Mmmm? Why?" Myotismaru looks at Abel.

"If we change your appearance and name, we might be able to sneak you into the Japanese Palace without your father suspecting something." Tatsumaru becomes giddy.

"OHH! I LIKE IT! LIKE IT!" Valdislous mutters with Romanian accent.

"Gee, no kidding," Vladislous mutters. "Anyway we have already thought up a name for you." Abel looks at Tatsumaru's body.

"Your new name will be Phantomheart."

"COOL! I LIKE THIS IDEA ALREADY!" Tatsumaru's soul leaves Abel's body. Reigo looks irritated.

"TATSUMARU, YOUR BODY IS NOT READY YET! GET BACK IN ABEL'S RIGHT NOW!" Sullenly, Tatsumaru retreats back into Abel's body. Reigo and the other three work together to complete Tatsumaru's new body.

The body has fair skin, long silver hair that goes to the lower back like Reigo's. The height of the body is about five foot ten inches. He does not have long nails or fangs to attack his enemies with. The body's eyes are not black, but brown like Tetsumaru's. The body is dressed in a loose dark blue shirt and black pants. The body is wearing blue arm bracers and black boots. The only thing Reigo left from Tatsumaru old body is the YinYang on his forehead and he still bares the twin Dark Swords.

Reigo looks up, with weariness in his old eyes.

"Tatsumaru, your new body is complete" Tatsumaru leaves Abel's body again.

"My name is Phantomheart now," Tatsumaru says as he enters his new body."Remember?" As Tatsumaru enters his new body a young man enters the room.

The man is cloaked in a dark black robe. The only visible part of his body is his face. His name is Donovan Baker, he has a full head of black hair, down to his shoulders in a pony tail. He has yellow eyes, thin lips, a small nose, and pale skin. On his right eye there is a pink and red scar where he was burned some years ago.

"Lord Reigo, we have a big problem!" Donovan speaks urgently. Reigo not facing Donovan

"What is it?" Donovan calms down.

"Tetsumaru Tenryu is coming and he wants to see his son's grave." Vladislous spoke in his Romanian accent.

"That should not be a problem." Donovan stands there shocked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! LORD TATSUMARU IS NOT DEAD?" Reigo Finally facing the younger man.

"Yes, he is, he was killed by his father two years ago." This information comes like a shock to Donovan, who did not learn of Tatsumaru's death. There is a knock at the front door. It is Tetsumaru.

Reigo goes to the front door after going downstairs and opens the door for his son. Tatsumaru, Vladislous, Donovan, Abel, and Myotismaru follow Reigo downstairs moving slowly. Tetsumaru stood with sadness raking him.

"Can I see Tatsumaru's grave?" Tatsumaru stands there calmly glaring at his father.

"Sure, please follow me." Tatsumaru leaves the main hallway and heads outside. He then goes to the backyard, finally, to the spot where Reigo buried Tatsumaru's body. Tetsumaru gasps at the sight of the grave stone and begins to cry

The Gravestone says:

_**Rest in Peace**_

_**Tatsumaru Lee Tenryu**_

_**1600-1632**_

_**The beloved Count of Romania**_

Tetsumaru is dressed in a black suit with black hand gloves on {instead of his usual red gloves}, black boots, and a white shirt on under the suit jacket. He has his black hair pulled back Tetsumaru has brown eyes and fair skin. On his face one is able to see five fine scars, left by Tatsumaru's claws. Tetsumaru's left arm is unusable. Plus there is a scar going from his right shoulder to naval. Tetsumaru looks at Tatsumaru and sees him staring at him.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Tetsumaru speaks rather rudely.

"How did you get those scars on your face?" Tatsumaru plays innocent. Tetsumaru looked away from Tatsumaru.

"My second son scratched my face when we fought two years ago."

"I was told that you only had three sons." Tetsumaru narrowed his eyes.

"Well, whomever you got your information from informed you wrong. I have a son that is the same age as Tatsumaru; however I did not raise him, my brother, Lee, did." Tatsumaru stands there thinking.

Tatsumaru's thoughts: _So I have a twin brother. Maybe since my idiot of a father went and separated us, is what actually caused this imbalance in the world?_ Tatsumaru looks at Tetsumaru again. "What happened to your left arm?"

"Tatsumaru took out my arm with his twin swords of Darkness in our fight two years ago. Now I am sorry I killed him…"

"Why then did you kill him? Did he do something wrong?"

"Yes, he tried to take over the world and he killed his own brother, Rikimaru during that time." Reigo looks at them.

"Other than visiting your son's grave, why are you here?" Tetsumaru is still looking at the gravestone.

"I brought Jinn here to see his brother's grave and Riku is coming too."

"Then where are they?" asked Donovan. Jinn walks down the path.

"I am right here, Donovan." Tatsumaru recognizes his baby brother.

"So what brings you here?" Tatsumaru asks Jinn. Jinn does not look at Tatsumaru.

"I came here to see Tatsumaru's grave, I do have the right, you know." Tatsumaru looks passed Jinn.

"And who may this be?" Tatsumaru asks. Both Jinn and Tetsumaru turned to face the path; they see Riku Tenryu walking towards the castle.

Riku is dressed in the robes of a Sorcerer. His short blue hair is blowing in the gentle breeze, he has blue eyes that are looking around the graveyard. His robes are blue as well, his boots are blue, and he is carrying a red staff, and he has somewhat fair skin. Riku looks at his father, then his brother, and finally Tatsumaru, where his gaze lingers for a brief moment. Riku talks to Tatsumaru through telepathy.

*"So, Tatsumaru, you are still living?"* Tatsumaru looks at his father.

*"Uncle Riku, you can see through my disguise? However you will not tell my father, will you?"* Jinn looks at Tatsumaru curiously and speaks to him through telepathically.

*"Tatsumaru, is that really you?"* Riku speaks through telepathy.

*"No, Jinn, it is not Tatsumaru, and besides he does not look anything like my nephew. Besides your father murdered him two years ago, remember?"*

"Alright Uncle Riku, I won't tell my father how I feel about Tatsumaru!" Jinn said out loud. Riku hits his forehead with his right hand. Tatsumaru stiffens. Tetsumaru looks at Jinn with anger in his eyes.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT TATSUMARU?! TELL ME NOW!" yelled Tetsumaru. Jinn stands there frightened.

"I KNOW NOTHING!" Tatsumaru steps forward to speak on Jinn's behalf.

"What Jinn is trying to say is that he is sorry to hear that Tatsumaru is dead." Jinn looks at him, grateful.

"Well Yes, I am sorry to hear of Tatsumaru's death." Tatsumaru speaks to Jinn through telepathy.

*"Jinn, do you wish to help Tatsumaru deal with your father?"* Jinn merely nods his head in response.

End of Scene One


	2. The New Japanese Emperor

Scene Two

The New Japanese

Emperor

Tokyo, Japan

A Week Later

Tetsumaru has left Romania, and is heading back to Japan to prepare himself for his retirement as Emperor of Japan.

Tetsumaru's thoughts: _Since Tatsumaru is dead and Rikimaru was murdered by Tatsumaru; I am left with my youngest son Jinn. However for some reason I am unable to trust him…_

Tetsumaru enters the Japanese Palace with his head held low in confusion and thought. He has taken his suit jacket off and has it draped over his right shoulder. As he heads for his room, he is stopped by Asriel Hunter. Asriel Amber is about in his mid-fifties. He has long brown hair that falls to his lower back. Asriel has shining green eyes and a gentle face. He is dressed in a long black robe that is etched in a red pattern and he is wearing black boots; the robes are those of the Romanian Court. Tetsumaru looks up at the man. Asriel bows at Tetsumaru.

"Lord Tetsumaru, I have a question to ask you in honor of the Romanian Court." Tetsumaru bristles at the word Romanian and growls.

"What is your question, Asriel?" Asriel shakes slightly by his voice.

"Since Inumaru is not in Japan, who is going to take over the palace?" Tetsumaru turns away.

"Apparently no one…will…" Asriel looks at Tetsumaru wide eyed.

"Why not though Lord Tetsumaru?"

"I cannot trust any of my children."

"What about Tatsumaru?"

"He was evil, and now he is dead."

"What about Rikimaru?"

"Rikimaru is dead, murdered by his brother two years ago."

"What about Jinn?"

"I do not trust him…" Tetsumaru said flatly.

"But if you don't trust Jinn, and the other two are dead, who is going to rule over Japan a week's time?"

"A young man that I recently met will probably take the throne."

"And who may that be?"

"Phantomheart," Tetsumaru said distantly.

Asriel's thoughts: _Is that not Prince Tatsumaru's new name? I wonder could he be…_ The man looks at the Japanese emperor again. _Are you sure about this, Lord Tetsumaru?_

"Yes, yes I am sure. Now leave me be, please…"Tetsumaru said distantly.

Asriel bows and leaves the distant Emperor alone with his thoughts. Tetsumaru does not even look up when Asriel leaves him. He just goes into his room and lies on his bed. Asriel leaves the palace and heads back to Romania. When he is near Moscow, Russia, he runs into Tatsumaru literally. Asriel falls to the ground with a thud. Tatsumaru is standing over Asriel murder in his brown eyes.

"Lord Tatsumaru is that really you?" Tatsumaru comes out of a trance-like state.

"Lord Asriel, what are you doing here? Were you not in Japan talking to Tetsumaru?" Asriel looks at the Count relieved.

"I was heading home after talking to your father." Tatsumaru helps Asriel up.

"Who is he going to have replace him as the new Emperor of Japan?"

"You would not believe me even if I told you!"

"WHO DO PLEASE TELL ME NOW!" Tatsumaru yelled out impatiently. Asriel looked at the Count sideways.

"He chose Phantomheart to replace him…"

"Really? Why would he choose a man that he barely knows?"

"I guess Tetsumaru is very desperate. And there is the fact that you are supposed to be dead. Rikimaru is dead. Tetsumaru does not trust Jinn. This is why he went searching for a new heir to the Japanese Throne. And surprisingly enough he ran into you as Phantomheart. Plus he is retiring in a week."

"He chose me to take his place as the Emperor of Japan!" Tatsumaru is a bit giddy.

"Yes, he did. Now I am going to head to the church and you can tell your followers."

**Castle Dracula**

**Transylvania, Romania**

Tatsumaru is standing in his room at Castle Dracula that night. There are only a few men in the room with him.

Reigo Tenryu an eighty-five year old man. The Count's grandfather and the Emperor's father. He is dressed in clothes of black. Reigo has long silver-gray hair that falls down to his lower back. He has a pale face and bright green eyes. Reigo is wearing black leather gloves and black leather boots. He also has a Black Angel's wing protruding from his right shoulder blade; a curse put on him by Tatsumaru some years ago.

Abel Darkmoon, is an unknown age Crusnik Vampire and a Priest from the Vatican Church. He has fair skin, blue eyes, and wears rimless glasses. Abel is dressed in dark blue robes edged in gold. Under the robes Abel is wearing a dark blue kimono, light blue boots and he wears a golden cross around his neck, just so he fits into the church. Abel is known to be very overdramatic almost all the time! He has long sky-blue hair tied, at the back of his head. He is the High Priest of Vampire Mountain.

Paul Yakushi is a young man of seventeen. He has short light blue hair tied at the nap of his neck. He wears rimless glasses like Abel, and he has fair skin as well. His clothes are dark blue as are his eyes. He is holding a deck of cards in his left hand and is looking through them one by one. Paul is also wearing a Ninja headband from Sound Clan and a pair of dark blue sandals. The cards are activated by his Chakra. Paul is also wearing a white sash around his waist and dark blue fingerless gloves.

Tatsumaru looks at the three men closely before speaking.

"I bring great news."

"What news is that, my Lord Tatsumaru? Does it have anything to do with whatever is happening in Japan?" asked Abel.

"Does it have anything to deal with me?" asked Paul. Reigo ignores the priest and the ninja.

"Does it have anything to deal with my sons?" asked Reigo.

"Yes, yes, and yes. My father went out the other day in search of a new heir to the Japanese Throne. And guess who he chose?" excitement crosses Tatsumaru's face.

Abel's thoughts: _I need to finish Seymour's Priest training._ "Did he choose Yakatemaru?"

Reigo's thoughts: _I would rather not pay any attention to this dull-ass conversation._ "Did he choose Itachi?"

Paul's thoughts: _I would rather be tracking down his enemies right now._ "Did he choose Kageyomaru?"

"No, no, and no! My father chose Phantomheart as the new heir to the throne," Tatsumaru said in a low voice. Abel stares at him in disbelief.

"That is impossible! He only just met Phantomheart!" Reigo looks away.

"You lie!" Paul looks completely lost.

"Who is Phantomheart?" Reigo and Abel look at Paul in disbelief. Tatsumaru explains everything to Paul.

"Phantomheart is my new name. I use this name when I am in hiding, or in this case, supposed to be dead. And Reigo, I am not lying, because Lord Asriel was in Japan talking to Tetsumaru earlier today. Now Paul, I called you here for a reason." Paul is still looking through his cards.

"Why is that, Lord Tatsumaru?"

"I want you to go to Japan and keep an eye on my father. Make sure he does not change his mind on which his new heir is. Alright?"

"Yes, my lord."

Nobody realizes somebody is listening to the conversation. Paul leaves the castle and makes his way to Japan. Reigo bows to his grandson and then heads for Russia. Abel bows as well and heads for the Romanian Church to talk to Asriel.

Tatsumaru looks after his departing followers for a few minutes, before leaving the castle and heads into the forest to hunt.

End of Scene Two


	3. The End of a Lover

Scene Three

The End of a Lover

Paul takes about a week to get to Japan. He runs into a various amount of trouble on his way there.

**Day One-** Paul gets attacked by a pack of Wolves.

**Day Four- **Paul runs out of food.

**Day Six-** The young Ninja gets attached by a band of Rowdy Lynx Demons.

**Day Seven-** Paul finally arrives at the Japanese Palace.

Paul walks up to the Palace door and knocks on it. A Guard comes to the door and opens it. The man's name is Juuyomaru Hiwatori. He is Kageromaru's youngest brother. Juuyomaru is dressed in the clothes of a Guard. The top portion of the uniform is red with the Japanese flag on the right breast. The belt is black and id tied at the left side of his waist. The pants of the uniform are red as well; the pants have a sheath for two daggers near the ankles and a sheath for a sword on the right side of his waist. The dagger sheaths are on the left and the right legs. Juuyomaru has long pink hair that he leaves out; it goes to his lower back. He has light blue eyes, full lips, and fair skin. Juuyomaru is about 5'4", and is twenty-four years old. He is a Panther Demon, so he has black ears like those of a cat and a Panther's tail. Juuyomaru looked at Paul.

"Why are you here, young man?" Paul looks weary.

"I need to go to the infirmary quickly…"

Paul collapses into Juuyomaru's waiting arms. Juuyomaru brings the young Ninja to the infirmary and then he goes to speak to the Emperor about the mysterious kid.

**Tetsumaru's Room**

Juuyomaru knocks on the door of Tetsumaru's room. Tetsumaru opens the door after a few minutes and allows the young Guard to enter the room. Tetsumaru is standing by the window.

"What do you want Juuyomaru?" Juuyomaru stands by the open door.

"There is a mysterious young man in the infirmary."

"What does he look like?"

"He has long light silver-blue hair tied at the nap of his neck. He has dark blue eyes under rimless glasses. He has fair skin and appears to be nineteen. He wears a blue shirt and blue pants, as well as Ninja sandals. He is pretty badly hurt. Plus there is a white sash around his waist." Tetsumaru turns to face the young Guard.

"Do you know what attacked the boy?"

"From the looks of his wounds, the boy was attacked by a pack of Wolves and a band of Lynx Demons. And he seems half starved."

"Bring me to Paul Yakushi."

Juuyomaru's thoughts: _How did he know the boy's name?_ Juuyomaru looks at the emperor. _Although it might be for the best if I do not pressure Tetsumaru any further._

The Guard leads his lord to the infirmary and to the boy named Paul Yakushi.

**Infirmary**

Once at the infirmary Juuyomaru leaves Tetsumaru at Paul's bed and heads back to his duties. Zoe , the Palace Nurse, is just about done when the Emperor walks up to the bed. Zoe finishes what she is doing, gets up and then leaves the room without a word to Tetsumaru. Paul is laying on one of the beds, his wounds are wrapped so they did not bleed anymore. His glasses are on the table next to him. Pail's shirt has been removed and placed on the table as well. Tetsumaru looks at the young Ninja closely.

Tetsumaru's thoughts: _This boy use to work for my evil son, Tatsumaru._

Tetsumaru draws his sword and lifts it above the boy's body. He then stabs the still living boy in the chest. Paul gasps as the sword pierces his skin, blood foams around his lips and his chest; in a few minutes Paul is dead. Tetsumaru withdraws his sword from Paul's body, clean the blade by wiping it on the bed sheets and then he leaves the room, unaffected by his murderous act.

**Castle Dracula**

Tatsumaru is in his room at the time of Paul's murder. When he feels a shock of pain go through his body.

Tatsumaru's thoughts: _This pain means that I have lost someone very important to me!_ Tatsumaru gasps and shudders. He limps out of his room in his Human form. _I know something is wrong…_ Tatsumaru stumbles around the castle looking for two certain people. _Where are Dullindal and Baltor…?_

As Tatsumaru stumbles around blindly, he runs into Abel Darkmoon, who is returning home after talking to Asriel Amber about Tetsumaru's new heir to the Japanese throne. Tatsumaru falls into the Priest's arms and does not make a move to stand up. From this Abel knows something is very wrong indeed. Abel holds the Count in a standing position.

"Lord Tatsumaru, what's wrong?! Why are YOU stumbling around blindly?"

"HE IS GONE! HE IS GONE!" Tatsumaru begins muttering harsh things under his breath.

"Who is gone?" Abel shakes the enraged young man. "Tatsumaru, tell me! Speak to me, Goddamnit!" Upon hearing the Priest swear, Tatsumaru snaps out of his trance and looks at Abel, anger, murder, and hatred in his eyes. Tatsumaru was trying to hold back his tears.

"PAUL IS DEAD. HE HAS BEEN MURDERED BY SOMEOBODY IN THE PALACE AND I HAVE A HUNCH ON WHO DID IT." Abel allows Tatsumaru to stand on his own. Abel looks curious.

"Who do you think murdered Paul Yakushi?" Tatsumaru's anger screws up his face.

"My good for nothing father, Tetsumaru Tenryu." Abel looks at Tatsumaru closely.

"Why do you not contact Jinn to confirm your guess?"

"Okay." Tatsumaru contacts Jinn through telepathy. *"Jinn? Are you there?"* Jinn speaks through telepathy.

*"Yes, Tatsumaru, I am here. What do you want?"*

*"Go to the infirmary in the Palace and look for a young man named Paul Yakushi."* Jinn follows his brother's instructions.

*"I am in the infirmary right now, but I do not know what Paul looks like."* Tatsumaru becomes irritated.

*"Just look for a young man that appears to be nineteen with short silver-blue hair! That boy is Paul Yakushi!"* Jinn looks around the infirmary until he locates who he is looking for.

*"Yes, Tatsumaru, Paul is here, but I have some bad news…"* Tatsumaru looks pain stricken.

*"Jinn, what is your bad news?"*

*"Paul has been brutally murdered by someone's sword. The wound to his heart is by far worse than any of his other injuries."*

*"Can you identify whose sword was used to kill Paul?"*

"Perhaps you are taking this a little to far, Lord Tatsumaru…" said Abel gently.

Tatsumaru's thoughts: _Is Abel trying to spare the fact that Tetsumaru murdered Paul?_ Tatsumaru takes out some of his anger on Abel, and slaps him roughly across the face. Abel takes a step back from Tatsumaru in shock, but he says nothing, he rubs his cheek.

*"By the looks of the wound to the heart, the sword used was Father's blade."* Jinn said through telepathy to Tatsumaru. Tatsumaru gasps in Pain.

*"Then my guess was right. Jinn, I want you to wait for me at the palace doors. I will be known as a man named Phantomheart. I may have weakened some, because of Paul's murder, but I can always add another soul to mine. I will deeply miss Paul."*

*"Who is Phantomheart?"*

"Who are you going to add to your soul?" asked Abel as he traces the '02' on his forehead.

"I will explain everything when I get to Japan. Right now I need to prepare myself mentally for the coming glorious moment!" Tatsumaru laughs evilly, as he disconnects the bond.

End of Scene Three


	4. The Unwanted Son

Act Two

Scene Four

The Unwanted Son

That Night

Jinn is walking through the corridors of the front doors of the palace as the Dark Master has instructed of him. As he goes to open the doors, Jinn hears meowing. He looks around to spot the creature. The Fourth Prince of Japan sees a black cat sitting in front of the now open doors. The cat is pitch black and has oak green eyes. He is missing half his tail. He is also scarred from many battles with some other creature. Jinn remembers that cats are the Messengers of the Night; they deliver messages for the Dark Master.

Jinn's thoughts: _Why is the cat here though?_

The cat meows again and then turns tail and runs towards the forest. Jinn's gaze follows the cat's departing form towards the forest. As he continues watching he sees a young man walking towards the palace. The man is dressed in pale gray robes; there are no special designs on the clothing whatsoever. The man has long silver hair that goes down to his lower back; he has fair skin, brown eyes, and full lips. The man also has the YinYang on his forehead and is carrying Twin Dark Swords.

Jinn's thoughts: _That YinYang on his forehead is just a tattoo and it is just a coincidence that Tatsumaru and Phantomheart have the same weapons._

The man stops a few feet in front of Jinn and just waits for a welcome. Jinn looks the man up and down.

"So are you Phantomheart?" asked Jinn. Tatsumaru answers with a hiss.

"Yesss!" Jinn recognizes his brother's voice.

"Tatsumaru, you are Phantomheart?!"

"Yes, I am. And I returned to Japan for two reasons only."

"And what are those reasons, Tatsumaru?"

"The first reason is to get revenge for Paul's murder."

"And the second reason?"

"The second reason is because Father chose a new heir to the throne."

"And who did he choose?"

"Phantomheart."

"Why? He only just met Phantomheart."

"He chose Phantomheart because Tatsumaru is supposed to be dead, Rikimaru is dead and Tetsumaru does not trust you at all, Jinn."

"That is the reason why I joined the ShadowHearts instead of staying with the PureOnes."

"Enough talk. Jinn please take me to Paul's body." Tatsumaru's eyes are full of sadness and anger.

**Infirmary**

Not asking anymore questions, Jinn leads his brother to the infirmary and to Paul's body. Tatsumaru looks at the dead boy.

"Why did he have to die? Who told Tetsumaru that he was coming here? Only a few of my followers knew of Paul's departure from Romania! I wonder who could have told our father about Paul's appearance in Japan." Jinn gently strokes Paul's cheek.

"This boy did not deserve to die. He was still too young to die. Tatsumaru, who do you think betrayed your trust and revealed your plans to Tetsumaru?"

"Orochimaru Zeldinsteine is the only likely suspect. However why would he betray me?"

"Maybe it was not Orochimaru. Maybe it was someone else." At that moment a man walks out of the Shadows.

The man is dressed in pitch black robes; under the robes he is wearing black pants and shirt. His boots are black leather. He is wearing black leather gloves as well. He has spiky yellow hair, midnight blue eyes, fair skin, and thin lips. On his back he carries a Knight's broad sword and has a White Devil's wing protruding from his left shoulder blade. His name is Keigo Tenryu Reigo's twin brother.

"Jinn may be correct, you know, Tatsumaru," said Keigo.

"How do you know who I am?" Tatsumaru lunges at Keigo. "Were you listening to our conversation the whole time?" Keigo dodges the attack.

"I was listening to your conversation Tatsumaru. However I did not betray Paul's whereabouts to Tetsumaru. It was someone else." Tatsumaru is enraged.

"Then who was it? Tell me, you bastard!" Tatsumaru attacks again. Jinn is not listening.

"Is that really you, Uncle Keigo?"

"Yes." Keigo grabs Tatsumaru's hands and almost breaks them. "But apparently Tatsumaru does not realize that." Tetsumaru walks into the room.

"Uncle Keigo, what are you doing to Phantomheart's hands?" Keigo lets go of Tatsumaru. Jinn shows no reaction.

"Oh, Hello, father." Tetsumaru walks passed Jinn.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU, BOY! I WANT TO TALK TO PHANTOMHEART ALONE." Jinn stands there crestfallen.

"Oh, okay…" Jinn speaks in Tatsumaru's mind through telepathy. *"KILL HIM!"* Tatsumaru speaks through telepathy to Jinn.

*"Patience, Jinn, we will get our revenge soon enough, but after my coronation, alright, Jinn?"* Jinn nods his head. Keigo stands next to Jinn. Tetsumaru leads Tatsumaru through the palace and to his room.

End of Scene Four


	5. Faithful Meeting

Scene Five

Faithful Meeting

Tetsumaru's Room

Tetsumaru's inner room is a complete and utter mess. There are wanted posters all over the place.

The posters say:

"**WANTED**

**Tatsumaru Lee Silverstream**

**Is wanted for mass murder.**

**He has murdered the third prince of Japan.**

**He has also murdered a number of other people during his ruthless years on Earth.**

**An award is being given for his capture to the first person who brings him to Tetsumaru Tenryu, the Emperor of Japan, alive.**

**Award money: 1,000,000,000 yen.**

***Be careful, this man is very devious, because he has many different forms. A Devil, a Human, a Demon, and a Vampire form.**

**Devil – The Winged Beast of Hell.**

**Human – Original birth form.**

**Demon – The Nine- Tailed Fox Demon of Hell.**

**Vampire – The Undead Count of Romania.**

**This man is wanted ALIVE!"**

The room is covered in these wanted posters written in Tetsumaru's own hand. The bed looks as if it has not been used for several weeks, maybe even months. Tatsumaru looks at his father, murder in his brown eyes. Tetsumaru was missing the look in Tatsumaru's eyes.

"Phantomheart, what is wrong? You have not spoken since you walked into the room."

"Nothing is wrong." Tatsumaru shakes his head to clear his mind. "What is with all of these wanted posters?"

"They were to find my second son when he was alive. The thing is he would have made a great Emperor, but he turned out to be evil, and now he is dead…" Tetsumaru sobs quietly. Tatsumaru does not move to confront his father.

"Yes, a pity indeed. Now why have you called me here today? I do have other business to attend to, you know," Tatsumaru says flatly. Tetsumaru looks closely at Tatsumaru.

"I want to know if you know how to rule a country at all." Tatsumaru stands there trying not to seem too anxious.

"I have some experience in ruling a country." Tetsumaru looks at Tatsumaru curiously. "Romania. I—" Tatsumaru is cut off before he can explain any further. Tetsumaru's eyes widened.

"That is impossible! My son, Tatsumaru, was the Count of Romania!" Tetsumaru was now looking at his son. "How did _you_ become the Count?" Tatsumaru's Romanian accent kicks in.

"Keyword **'was'**. Tatsumaru is dead, is he not?" Tetsumaru nods his head in response. "There you go, I took over as soon as we held his burial and honored his leadership, courage, Knowledge, and strength. I have been the Count for two years now. Although I haven't done much exploring of Romania since I became the Count with my duties and all."

"Yes, yes, I understand. So it seems that I have made the right choice in choosing you as my new heir." Tatsumaru mutters under his breath.

"Gee, I wonder why," Tatsumaru mutters under his breath.

"You want to know why?" Tatsumaru nods.

"I killed Tatsumaru two years ago. Tatsumaru murdered Rikimaru a few days before his own death. And I do not trust Jinn with anything not even his own life."

"Oh, that's harsh. Anyway you were saying about Japan's new Emperor." Tetsumaru looks weary at Tatsumaru.

"Oh, yes, the crowning is tomorrow." Tatsumaru stands up both delighted and surprised.

"Tomorrow! Why did you not say so sooner?!"

"I thought you would be prepared for a surprise." Tatsumaru glares at the old man, but then he turns his head away from his father and smiles evilly.

End of Scene Five


	6. The Crowning of the Emperor

Scene Six

The Crowning of the Emperor

Tatsumaru is in his old room in the palace. He is getting ready for his Coronation Ceremony. While he is getting ready, Tatsumaru is talking to Jinn through telepathy.

*"Jinn, will you do me a favor?"*

*"Yes. What is it?"*

*"Have Paul's body burned before the Coronation Ceremony."*

*"As you wish, brother."* Jinn set about preparing Paul's body for burial. Jinn feel sad that the boy was murdered, even though he did not know him all that well. A couple of minutes later, Paul's body is in a coffin and is ready for burial. Jinn contacts Tatsumaru through telepathy. *"Tatsumaru all I have to do now is bury the coffin."*

*"Alright. Put the coffin under the bed for now and get ready for the ceremony. Then after the ceremony the fun will really begin."*

*"Joy, oh, joy!"*

**Palace Courtyard**

One can see the courtyard of the palace. It has been decorated nicely for the Coronation Ceremony. Tatsumaru is standing in front of palace doors dressed in the robes of the Second Prince of Japan. He looks around the courtyard and notices how nicely it has been decorated. Hanging on two posts is a banner of blue and red; it says:

"**W****E****L****C****O****M****E****T****H****E****N****E****W****E****M****P****E****R****O****R****!****!**"

Tatsumaru's thoughts: _I am thoroughly proud of myself, because I have been able to fool my father so far. I know my father is bound to find out about my intentions sooner or later. However by that time he will be far too late to stop me!_ Tatsumaru looks around the courtyard in search of Seymour Stones. _Seymour should be around here somewhere, he was supposed to eliminate one of the palace Priests, so he can take his place…_ Tatsumaru notices how beautiful the yard is. It has flower bushes of blue, red, yellow, white, purple, and pink. The various statue of Reigo has been standing in the middle of the yard where it has been for decades now. The statue has red and blue flowers placed around the arms, legs and neck. _I am very proud of Reigo even though he does not know it._

On the left side of the courtyard there are two rows of tables with food and drinks on them. Tatsumaru sees his father and grandfather there talking quietly as if nothing happened between them six years ago. He walks swiftly over to the table so he can listen to the conversation. Tetsumaru watches Tatsumaru approach.

"Ahh, Phantomheart, we were just talking about you."

"And what pray tell were you talking about me for?" Reigo looks at his disguised grandson.

"Not in a bad way, Young One, we were saying how good you will do as the new emperor."

"Oh, I understand, but I have one question for you, Tetsumaru," said Tatsumaru anxiously. Tetsumaru looks at his son.

"Question away."

"When is the ceremony going to begin?" the Dark Master asked anxiously. Reigo senses the anxiousness in Tatsumaru's voice.

"Soon, now calm down, Young One." Tatsumaru feeling a little hungry picks up a piece of chicken and begins to eat it.

Tatsumaru's thoughts: _What is the best way to deal with my father? I could kill him where he stands right now or I can wait until after the ceremony. Which do I go with?_ After a few minutes of thinking, Tatsumaru puts down the chicken, partly because it is not raw, and because he wants to get away from his father for a little while before the ceremony begins. He looks for Seymour once more. _Where could everybody be?_ Tatsumaru slowly turns towards the palace doors. _Maybe he's over there where the ceremony is taking place._ There Tatsumaru spots Seymour standing in front of the closed doors with crown in hand. Tatsumaru walks over to the Priest and stands at the bottom of the stairs. "Lord Seymour, what are you doing here?"

"So you are Phantomheart, eh?" asked the priest.

"Seymour, do you not remember me?"

"I don't know who the Hell you are, now get out of my way so this ceremony can be over with already!"

Tatsumaru's thoughts: _Seymour seems not to be able to identify me in my disguise as Phantomheart._ Seymour walks down the stairs and stands on Tetsumaru's right, while he is standing on Tatsumaru's left. Tetsumaru takes the crown from Seymour.

"Phantomheart, get down on one knee facing me," said Tetsumaru. Tetsumaru faces Tatsumaru. Tatsumaru gets down on one knee.

"Yes, my lord." Everyone in Japan is witnessing the ceremony and so is most of the family: Tenryu, Hiwatori, and Takahashi.

"In honor of the Japanese Emperor and the Government, I have chosen Phantomheart as my successor to the throne! And I hope he will rule the country the way the Tenryu family has been for many generations!" With that said Tetsumaru places the red-jeweled golden crown on Tatsumaru's bowed head. The crowd cheers with enthusiasm. Tatsumaru stands up and then he gazes at the crowd, proudly.

Tatsumaru's thoughts: _I have finally succeeded in getting part of my ambition, however there is so much more that I desire!_

"Phantomheart, what do you have to say now that you are the new Emperor?" Tatsumaru speaks without hesitating.

"I will do whatever I can to keep this country good and running the way the Tenryu family has done for many generations!" The crowd cheers even louder.

Tatsumaru's thoughts: _Now my plan can go into action! This is the end of Tetsumaru Tenryu! I am so tempted to take out my sword and end my father's life, right here and now._ Reigo notices his grandson's stiff movements. He speaks to Tatsumaru through telepathy.

*"Tatsumaru, wait a little while longer and then you can have your revenge."* Tatsumaru speaks to Reigo through telepathy.

*"I don't want to want any longer! I want my revenge now!"* Tatsumaru draws his left-handed Dark Sword and admires it for a moment. The crowd is mesmerized by the Dark Magic surrounding the sword. Tetsumaru looks at Tatsumaru curiously. Seymour takes one look at the sword and instantly stands in front of Tetsumaru, protectively. Tatsumaru looks at Seymour.

"Oh, you think I am going to kill him, eh? Well, I am not," stated Tatsumaru. Then in Seymour's mind impatiently. "Seymour, do you not remember this blade and who I am?" Seymour speaks through telepathy with wide eyes.

*"Lord Tatsumaru, is that really you?"* Tatsumaru speaks through telepathy.

*"Yes, it is and I am going to get my revenge on Tetsumaru. He who denied me everything in my life and for Paul's brutal murder!"* He then looks at the crowd again. "This blade was used by Tatsumaru Tenryu two years ago to kill Rikimaru and to wound Tetsumaru's left arm, which prevented any further usage of the arm. Tatsumaru used this blade for Evil, but I will use it for Good!" The crowd believes the Vampire King's words and cheer for him. Tetsumaru looks at his useless arm and then at Tatsumaru clueless.

Tetsumaru's thoughts: _I wonder how Phantomheart knows about the fight that took place between my son and I two years ago._ Tetsumaru looks at his son, strangely. "How do you know about the fight between my son and me two years ago, Phantomheart?" Tatsumaru looks through the crowd for somebody.

"Does not the whole country know of the fight that took place here two years ago?" The crowd shakes their heads in dismay. Tetsumaru looks at his father.

Tatsumaru's thoughts: _I wonder why he did not boast about how he murdered his 'treacherous' son._ Tatsumaru then looks at his father. "Why did you not tell your people that you murdered your own son?" Tetsumaru answers without hesitating.

"I did not tell them, because I have that right, you know." Tatsumaru narrows his eyes.

"Or is it because you were afraid of what the government would do to you, because you murdered your son in order to keep your power?" Tatsumaru spots his uncle, Dullindal among the crowd. Dullindal speaks to Tatsumaru through telepathy.

*"Kill him Tatsumaru! Make him see the error of his ways."* Tatsumaru responds to Dullindal through telepathy.

*"In due time, Dullindal, in due time."* Tetsumaru leaves the courtyard as the crowd continues to cheer for Tatsumaru.

End of Scene Six


	7. The Dark Son Revealed

Act Three

Scene Seven

The Dark Son Revealed

After the coronation, the people of Japan return to their daily jobs under the rule of Tatsumaru although the citizens know him as Phantomheart. At the moment Tatsumaru is currently exploring his father's old chambers and is rearranging them to his liking.

"You know my father is so dimwitted, that he did not even recognize me as his dead son, Tatsumaru!" Tatsumaru laughs roughly.

"True. But Lord Tatsumaru do you think it is wise for you to roam the palace as Phantomheart?" asked Seymour uneasily. Tatsumaru was facing the Dragon Priest.

"It is safe for me, unless somebody told my father that I am still alive." Just then Tetsumaru opens the door to the Emperor's Chambers; he stands in the doorway, waiting to talk to the Emperor alone. Seymour gets permission from Tatsumaru and leaves the room without another word. Tatsumaru turns his back on Tetsumaru.

"What do you want from me, Tetsumaru?" Tetsumaru takes a step towards his son.

"I want to know the complete truth." Tatsumaru's back is still to his father.

"What truth are you talking about, Tetsumaru?"

"Are you not my son Tatsumaru?" Tatsumaru finally faces his father as his voice rises.

"Why would I be Tatsumaru? The man is already dead so leave me the Hell out of your family struggles." Tetsumaru recognizes the anger in Tatsumaru's voice.

"You are Tatsumaru, are you not?" Tatsumaru does not answer him, because as he turns his back on Tetsumaru, he draws his left-handed sword, then he faces his father once more. Tatsumaru transforms to his Vampire form.

"So you finally figured it out, did you not? Are you not the clever one? Well, Tetsumaru, I will tell you this—you will not live to see tomorrow!" Tetsumaru draws his own sword.

"How can you be so sure of that my unwanted son?" Tetsumaru turns to face the still open door and sees Jinn, Seymour, and a third man.

"Since you brutally murdered Paul Yakushi, I was forced to add another's soul to mine."

"Tatsumaru has to do this, because each time one of his souls/followers is killed in battle, he weakens and is forced to add another man's soul to his," said Seymour.

"I joined Tatsumaru, because you do not trust me with my own life, and this way I can get what I want for once in my life," said Jinn. Tetsumaru looks at the third person.

"Are you not Chairman Dullindal Hiwatori, brother to Raymond Hiwatori, and my brother-in-law?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then why work for the Dark Master?" asked Tetsumaru.

"Because I can get anything I want from him and I can do things I never thought possible!" Dullindal and Tatsumaru laugh, the young Vampire lands next to him.

"You are pathetic, Dullindal, just like my ungrateful and unwanted sons." Tetsumaru attacks Tatsumaru, catching him off guard. Scoring a cut across his chest and left shoulder. Though the wound is bleeding severely, Tatsumaru does not paying any attention to it. He looks at his father. Tatsumaru looks at his father with hated in his eyes and voice.

"That attack will not kill me, because I no longer have a heart. Now die, Tetsumaru, and may your soul burn in Hell for all eternity," said Tatsumaru. The young Vampire attacks the previous Emperor of Japan, leaving a trail of blood. In his wake Tatsumaru's sword pierces Tetsumaru's chest and heart, whereas his father's sword pierces the right side of Tatsumaru's chest. Though both wounds are grave, Tatsumaru does not die. Tetsumaru on the other hand does die. Tetsumaru is choking on his blood.

"Tatsumaru, you may be my son, but you will never get your way, you bitch! I will tell you this: you will never gain the trust of the people of Japan while you are a bloodthirsty, power hungry and ambitious ruler. God damn you to Hell, you bastard!" Tetsumaru dies, hatred written on his face. Tatsumaru removes his sword from his father's body.

"I can always gain their trust by force if need be. And besides, Father, I cannot be damned anymore than I am already." Tatsumaru licks the blade of his sword. Dullindal looks from Tetsumaru's body to Tatsumaru.

"So…are you going to add my soul to yours or not?" Tatsumaru does not look at him.

"It is already done. I did the spell once my father drew blood in his first attack."

End of Scene Seven


	8. Old and New Friends

Scene Eight

Old and New Friends

One is able to see a large number of men in the Emperor's chambers. These men have gathered for one reason, and that is to see their master. Tatsumaru is sitting on a chair waiting for the others to quiet down some. Tatsumaru clears his throat.

"Ayame Yamanichi, read me the names of my current followers."

"Yes, my lord!" He begins reading the names.

"**Leader **Tatsumaru Tenryu

**Healer** Seymour Stones

**Attack General** Yakatemaru Tenryu

**Stealth Attacker** Hatake Sairuki

**Sixth General** Kikaku Tenryu

**Sixth General** Reigo Tenryu

**Planner** Takashi Samakiri

**Sixth General** Vladislous Dracula

**Sixth General** Myotismaru Lyon

**Healer** Kurosawa Zeldinsteine

**Stealth Attacker** Garland Yakushi

**Attacker/Healer** Jack Basco

**Invisibility** Saikiro Fujikira

**Attack General** Donovan Baker

**Stealth Attacker** Taikiro Li the Third

**Mind Reader** Ayame Yamanichi

**Spell Caster **Hajime Shiranui

**Spell Caster** Kuja Takahashi

**Front Attack** Kimaru Ren

**Stealth Attacker** Orochimaru Zeldinsteine

**Front Attack** Ricy Itchigochi

**Front Attack** Masatsugu Gordon

**Sixth General** Abel Darkmoon

**Stealth Attacker** Itachi Sairuki and

**Stealth Attacker** Paul Yakushi"

"I bring grave news for Garland, Zoshi Claude, and Kensuke Yakushi," Tatsumaru said with a sigh.

"What news is that, Tatsumaru?" asked Kensuke.

"Does it have to deal with Paul?" asked Garland.

Zoshi's thoughts: _I have a bad feeling about this…_

"This is going to bad I just know it," said Claude. Tatsumaru lowers his head.

"Yes…"

"What happened to him?" asked the Yakushi brothers in unison.

"Tetsumaru murdered him, when I sent him to Japan to make sure Tetsumaru did not change his mind on which his new heir was. However, sad to say Tetsumaru remembered that Paul worked for Tatsumaru and thus proceeded in murdering him."

"How did you find out about Paul's death, if he was here and you were in Romania?" asked Myotismaru curiously.

"Well, as you already know, you guys are connected to my soul through your own. So when one of you are murdered I will weaken and thus know of your death. This is how I know about Paul's murder, but by whom I did not know until Jinn confirmed my guess, that Tetsumaru brutally murdered my dear friend, Paul."

"NO!" yelled Garland devastated. Zoshi is standing behind Kensuke with Paul's twin, Claude.

"THIS IS NOT FAIR!" shouted Kensuke. Kensuke raises his giant shuriken to his throat. "Then I will commit suicide!" Garland stops his elder brother.

"No, brother, do not kill yourself, because then Zoshi, Claude, and I will be alone."

Claude's thoughts: _I will always remember my brother, Paul no matter what!_ Kensuke nods his head, lowers his weapon, and then looks at Tatsumaru in dismay.

"Why else did you call us here other than the fact of our brother has been murdered, Lord Tatsumaru?" asked Kensuke sullenly.

"I called you men here for three reasons really. One was to tell the Yakushi brothers about Paul's death. Two is to tell you about the fact that I have finally succeeded in murdering my father, whose body is by the door in a coffin." The men cheered loudly. "And three, other than burying both my father and Paul, I have decided to add a few more men to my soul!"

"Who are you going to add?" asked Garland curiously.

"Ayame, cross off Paul's name and write Kensuke's name in his place." Ayame does as Tatsumaru told him. "So starting from Abel Darkmoon, Itachi Sairuki, and Paul Yakushi is replaced by his brother, Kensuke Yakushi, then adding, Jinn Tenryu, Dullindal Hiwatori and Baltor Yamato."

**Distance Attacker **Kensuke Yakushi

**Strategist **Dullindal Hiwatori

**Wizard** Baltor Yamato

**Hand-To-Hand Combat** Jinn Tenryu

"Who are Dullindal and Baltor?" asked Vladislous. Tatsumaru motions for Dullindal and Baltor to come towards his chair.

"Dullindal is my mother's brother, therefore he is my uncle, and he is also a chairman from the Japanese Government. And Baltor is a young Sorcerer that I found while I was in hiding after my down fall six years ago; he is Matt's older brother and my successor."

"So you are going to honor Paul even in death, no matter what happens," said Yakatemaru.

"That is my intension, cousin," said Tatsumaru as he sighs deeply.

"Why else did you call us here, my lord?" asked Kensuke. _I know something else is on Tatsumaru's troubled-mind._

"Two reasons. I need a group of you to find my grandfather from my mother's side of the family. His name is Yamaki, and to discuss my plans with you." Kai finally breaks his silence.

"Who are your next targets?"

"I am glad to say we can move on to some of my uncles, a cousin of mine, and my aunt," Tatsumaru said with a sneer.

"Who may they be?" asked Kuja.

"Raymond, Lee, Riku, Miyomoto, and Mariah are my next targets."

"So now my youngest son is your target plus my brothers Lee and Riku as well as your uncle Ray and his wife? I am not really surprised," stated Kai. Tatsumaru nods his head in response and looks out one of the many windows deep in thought.

Tatsumaru's thoughts: _I wonder if my followers have anybody they would like me to kill. _The Dark Master looks at Itachi."Ita, do you have any relatives other than Hatake?"

"Well, there is Sake…" The Vampire cocks his head to the right in question.

"He is my younger brother Sasuke, Sake for short. There is Sakura who is Sasuke's wife and finally, Nekomaru, Sasuke and Sakura's son by fate."

"And does Sakura have any brothers or sisters?"

"Sakura has one brother, one sister, and one cousin. Their names are, Laura, Saito, and Owikowa," said Hatake.

"Owikowa and Saito work for me already, so Laura is the only one to kill from that family. Sasuke and Sakura are as good as dead, and as soon as Nekomaru is of age, he will be joining the Dark side for good! There is one other matter I need to discuss with all of you," said Tatsumaru calmly.

**Strategist **Saito Hakushi

**Strategist/Stealth Attacker **Owikowa Hakushi

"What is that?" asked Jack.

"Paul Yakushi would not be dead right now; if someone did not leak the information out that he was heading to Japan. I want to know who gave that important information out! And I want to know right NOW!" As he finishes speaking Tatsumaru bangs his left fist on the arm of his chair. A man in white robes stands up.

"I gave your information out, Tatsumaru, because you did not deserve to become the new Emperor of Japan, I did!" shouted Orochimaru.

"But becoming the Japanese Emperor is my birthright, you idiot!" said Tatsumaru.

End of Scene Eight


	9. The Ninja's Betrayal

Scene Nine

The Ninja's Betrayal

Tatsumaru looks around the room in search of a certain somebody, but cannot find him. "DID ANY OF YOU SEE OROCHIMARU ZELDINSTEINE!? I WANT HIM HERE RIGHT NOW!" Tatsumaru yelled as his face twists in anger. The man draped in white robes walks forward and removes his hood once in front of the crowd. The gathered men gasp in anger, horror, and surprise.

"OROCHIMARU! YOU GAVE OUT LORD TATSUMARU'S VITAL INFORMATION?! WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR NOW, YOU TRAITOR?" yelled Abel.

"I work for the Emperor of China. He told me that Tatsumaru did not deserve to become the next Emperor, and that I did. Therefore little by little I gave out Tatsumaru's information to Emperor Raymond." Tatsumaru is still in his Vampire form; therefore he attacks one of his own followers.

"You will pay for your insolence, bastard! Now you can join my father in Hell for all eternity!" Orochimaru does a summoning Jutsu.

"I think not, you worthless fool!"

"I don't think Tatsumaru is the worthless one! Nano Machine, Crusnik 02, power output 40% activate!" said Abel. Abel transforms to his Vampire form and joins in on the fight. Orochimaru completes his summoning Jutsu and summons two giant Twin-Headed snakes. Hatake, Kai, Itachi, and Reigo join the attack by attacking the monstrous snakes. Hatake activates his Sharingan as does Itachi. Kai uses magic arrows that cause paralysis to the enemy's body. Reigo draws his long sword to kill the snakes. Tatsumaru goes straight for Orochimaru. The rest of the ShadowHearts retreat to a safe distance.

"YOU WILL DIE, OROCHIMARU! NOTHING YOU DO WILL STOP THAT FROM HAPPENING! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU ARE A BASTARD AND A TRAITOR! DIE, OROCHIMARU!"

"I THINK NOT! SUMMONING JUTSU! TWIN-HEAD SNAKE!" Another two headed snake appears and attacks the Vampire almost tearing his arm off. Tatsumaru salvages his right arm by stabbing the snake in the eye using his left handed sword. Hatake and Itachi are fighting one of Orochimaru's other snakes while Kai, Reigo, and Kimaru fight the third snake. Reigo loosens Kimaru's life-force.

"Father Darkmoon what happened to Lord Ren?" asked Reigo. Abel shakes his head.

"I do not know. I cannot sense his presence anymore." Tatsumaru is crouching beside an unmoving body.

"KIMARU! PLEASE WAKE UP, OLD FRIEND! PLEASE DO NOT BE DEAD! NO! NO! NO!" said Tatsumaru devastated.

Reigo's thoughts: _Kimaru might be dead already… _Reigo moves closer to his grandson to confirm if Kimaru is dead or not and confirms his guess."I am sorry Tatsumaru, but Kimaru is dead."Tatsumaru continues to crouch, pain spreading through his body; he looks at Orochimaru, hatred and hurt in his eyes.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR HIS LIFE WITH YOUR OWN, OROCHIMARU!"

Tatsumaru spits in rage. Orochimaru does not seem to care.

"It is not like you can kill me anyways, because you will only weaken some more," Orochimaru sneers. Tatsumaru stands up, swords in hand and murder in his red eyes. The young Vampire launches himself at Orochimaru hoping to avenge his life-long friend.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" Both Tatsumaru and Orochimaru cross swords each hoping to destroy the other. The two men continue to fight until Tatsumaru's body slides off of Orochimaru's sword. Reigo and the others having killed Orochimaru's snakes begin to fade in and out of sight along with the ones on the side lines.

Reigo's thoughts: _I am beginning to fear the worst…_ Tatsumaru's breathing is slow and harsh. Orochimaru is standing over. The injured man, sword raised. Tatsumaru gasps for breath.

"Orochimaru… I know…what…you are…going…through…" Orochimaru's sword still raised to strike.

"Hardly. You don't have a clue, you Godforsaken piece of shit!" That breaks Tatsumaru's last nerve.

End of Scene Nine


	10. The Death of a Traitor

Act Four

Scene Ten

The Death of a Traitor

Tatsumaru is on the floor in the Emperor's chambers. A pool of blood has formed around his unmoving body. Hatake and Itachi kill their opponents and stop fighting as soon as they notice Tatsumaru's body is on the ground in front of Orochimaru. Reigo is standing by Kimaru's body, tears streaming down his cheeks in memory of his old friend and companion. Tatsumaru struggles to his feet to face Orochimaru, the Traitor and once his lover. The young Vampire picks up his twin swords of Darkness stiffly and faces the Ninja again. Tatsumaru licks the blood off of his lips in thought.

"Orochimaru, how do you suppose I should take care of your betrayal…?"

"Don't give him a choice! Just kill him already! He is the reason why Paul and Kimaru are dead!" Reigo growled. Tatsumaru thinks of his dead friends.

"You are right, Reigo! Orochimaru, you can die now!" Tatsumaru launches himself at Orochimaru.

"Doubt it, Tatsumaru, I really doubt it." Ninja and Vampire clash swords and fight for the title of Emperor. The fight lasts for a while, each man cursing the other out.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Tatsumaru feels the wound on his chest as it gushes blood down his stomach.

"YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE THIS FIGHT, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THINGS LIKE THAT YOU WORTHLESS, BACKSTABBING, TWO-TIMING, SELFISH, MEANINGLESS USELESS TRAITOR! YOU ARE SUCH A POINTLESS, STUPID, IDIOT! YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME WITH YOUR PITFUL LIGHT SWORD?! HA! I THINK NOT!" Tatsumaru yells with rage, anger, and hatred in his eyes and voice. Reigo speaks to Tatsumaru through telepathy.

*"Lord Tatsumaru don't waste your breath on him and just kill him already!"* Tatsumaru nods his head and launches himself at Orochimaru. Orochimaru attacks the Vampire again. The swords score hits on both men. Tatsumaru's left Dark sword goes through Orochimaru's neck, cutting off his air supply. And, Orochimaru's Kunai goes through the YinYang on Tatsumaru's forehead. Orochimaru gasps for breath and then collapses dead on the ground in front of Tatsumaru. Tatsumaru's eyes unfocused the Kunai still in his forehead and he sways on his feet.

"There he is dead… I killed him…"Tatsumaru falls to his knees and loses conscience after removing the Kunai from his forehead. Kai and Steven lift the Dark Master up and put him on the bed, Kai cleans and wraps the wounds. Reigo later buries Paul, Orochimaru, Kimaru, and Tetsumaru for his grandson.


	11. The Unexpected Visitors

Scene Eleven

The Unexpected Visitors

A Month Later

Reigo is in his grandson's chambers in the Japanese Palace. Tatsumaru is in a coma after his defeat and the death of Orochimaru, as well as the deaths of Kimaru, Paul, and his father Tetsumaru. A knock comes to the door of the room, Seymour, who is playing with his staff, at the moment, opens the door to let the man in. The man has a broad sword on his back, blue robes, and a white sash around his waist and chest. He has red-orange hair and blue eyes. He is wearing dark blue sandals and a headband from Sand Clan on his sash. He has the symbol of love tattooed over his right eye. The man's name is Jared Armadesus. He looks at Reigo with no expression shown on his face or in his eyes.

**Stealth Attacker/distance attacker/strategist** Jared Armadesus

"What has happened to Lord Tatsumaru?" Jared folds his arms over his chest. Reigo notices the Ninja's presence.

"Jared Armadesus, what brings you here?" Jared ignores Reigo.

"Seymour what happened to Tatsumaru?" Seymour continues to play with his staff.

"Lord Tatsumaru fell into a coma after his YinYang was jabbed with a Kunai by Orochimaru." Jared still has no reaction.

"How did this happen?"

"Orochimaru betrayed Tatsumaru's vital information to Emperor Raymond of China, who in turn gave that information to Tetsumaru, who in turn murdered Paul Yakushi. When Tatsumaru found out about the Ninja's betrayal, he was willing to fight to the death to get his revenge on Orochimaru.

Orochimaru is dead killed by Tatsumaru as well as Tetsumaru, Pail was murdered by Tetsumaru, and Kimaru was killed by Orochimaru. Plus Tatsumaru has been in a coma for a month now," answered Reigo. Jared twirls a Kunai around his index finger.

"What of Inumaru?" asked Jared.

"Who?" asked Seymour. There is a banging on the door as somebody tries to break their way into the room.

Jared growls as he stops the twirling Kunai.

"IT IS SASUKE SAIRUKI!" shouted Jared. Itachi hears his brother's name, turns his back to the door he motions for Seymour to open it. Seymour opens the door. Sasuke charges into the room.

"It has been a long time, Sasuke," said Itachi. Sasuke calls on Chidori.

"Itachi…Sairuki, prepare to die!"

As Sasuke and Itachi begin to fight a ball of light forms in-between them. Yakatemaru is returning from a visit to his father's palace to get a few remedies in order to cure Tatsumaru from his coma. So far nothing had happened and the remaining men are getting impatient, even Jared who only just got here. Sasuke is lost in the confusion of the curing remedies, he stops his initial attack. Sasuke stands curious.

"What is going on? Who is on the bed?" asked Sasuke.

"Keep your trap shut, Sairuki, and watch," Jared hisses. Itachi looks at the young Sand Ninja while thinking.

Itachi's thoughts: _Is this the same child that I took care of for the Kazikage?_ Yakatemaru picks up a blue remedy.

"Here, Lord Reigo, open Tatsumaru's mouth so I can give him this remedy." Reigo opens his grandson's mouth.

"Yakatemaru, do you think this is going to work?" Yakatemaru loses his cool composure at last and yells desperately.

"IT HAS TO! I MEAN LORD TATSUMARU HAS THINGS TO DO AND PEOPLE TO DEAL WITH!" Jared walks towards the bed slowly.

"Yakatemaru, give me the Kunai that Orochimaru originally stuck in Tatsumaru's forehead." Seymour brings the Kunai to the Sand Ninja tentatively. Jared takes the small weapon from the Priest gently so not to hurt him or himself. Jared examines the weapon in search of something in particular. He sees old crusted blood on the tip of the Kunai and green specks within the blood. Jared looks at Reigo questioningly.

"What did you find, Jared?" Jared looks the Kunai over once more.

"Did you notice anything green within the Vampire's blood during his fight with the Dark Ninja?" Seymour shakes his head.

"No, we did not. Why do you ask?"

"So if it is not written his blood, it has to be within the weapon itself.

Yakatemaru: What is in the kunai?" Jared looks at the Dog Demon.

"You said Tatsumaru went into a coma after he removed the kunai from his YinYang?" Yakatemaru nods his head. "Do you know what this green stuff is?" Seymour, Reigo, Yakatemaru, and Itachi shake their heads. "It is crystallized poison designed to kill someone." Jared scratches the poison kunai with a real kunai peeling away the black paint. "See look at this, I scratched the paint off of this fake kunai, to show you what lies beneath it." Seymour stands up with a curious look on his face.

"What does this poison do to the person that is injected with it?"

"I recognize this green poison. This stuff causes the person injected with it to go into a coma for five to ten years at the most depending on the body of that person, or it can kill them unless cured with the famous White Jade Potion right away," stated Reigo. Yakatemaru looks at his grandfather.

"Are you sure it is going to work grandfather?" Jared sticks the fake kunai into the wall.

"It is up to you guys if you want to wake the Vampire from his coma or to wait the five to ten years to pass."

"I would rather wake Tatsumaru from his coma soon. I will gather the ingredients needed for the potion."

"Do you even have the recipe?" asked Seymour. Reigo takes out the recipe from his pants pocket and places it on the table for the others to see.

End of Scene Eleven


	12. The White Jade Potion

Scene Twelve

The White Jade Potion

Seymour picks up the recipe and reads it out loud. "3 White Jade flowers, 1 garlic clove, 1 cup boiling water, 3 leaves from a jade flower, and 2 strands of hair" Seymour looks at Reigo strangely. "Lord Reigo, whose hair do you use?" Reigo sets the pot and the water on the small fire in the fireplace.

"Oh that is easy, whoever is preparing the potion." Seymour strokes his light blue hair.

"That means I am not."

"Nor is Reigo…" said Jared dully. Yakatemaru looks around the room uncertainly.

"Well I am not!" Yakatemaru runs his right hand through his long silver-blue hair.

"If I am not preparing it and Itachi is not, then who is?" asked Reigo. Jared pulls two-strands of hair out of his own head.

"Simple, I am going to prepare the White Jade Potion for Tatsumaru," Jared said lightly. _I will make the potion though I am not really sure it will work in the long run._ The red-haired ninja looks at Seymour. "Go get the three White Jade plants with the leaves," he said. Then he looks at Yakatemaru. "You go to the kitchen and get one garlic clove and a knife." Jared places the two strands of red hair on a nearby chair. Seymour and Yakatemaru leave the room to get the rest of the needed ingredients. "Lord Reigo, do you really think this potion is going to revive Lord Tatsumaru?"

"I am not entirely sure if it will work or not, because I never used the potion before," Reigo said with a shrug. Jared still waited for the other ingredients. He sits in front of the fire.

"Why didn't you not ever use the potion?" asked Jared.

"Because Tatsumaru was never this wounded before and I am beginning to get worried…" said Reigo worriedly. Jared gets impatient.

"Or put into a coma, right?" said Jared. Reigo nods his head. "Where are those two?" At that moment Seymour and Yakatemaru walk back into the room with the needed ingredients. By this time the water is boiling, so Jared removes it from the fire and puts it on the floor. Then he takes the garlic and the knife from Yakatemaru and begins cutting the garlic, and then he places it into the water along with one strand of his hair. Jared then chops up the petals and leaves from the plant and puts that into the mixture along with the second strand of red hair. Finally the Sand Ninja mixes everything together producing a semi-thick liquid. Jared puts some of the liquid into a needle, he looks at Reigo. "Since he cannot swallow the potion directly, we are going to do this a bit differently." Seymour looked at Tatsumaru.

"How is this going to be done?" asked the Dragon priest.

"First Reigo will take over as Emperor for now," Jared stated and Reigo sighs deeply. "Only until Tatsumaru is better, Reigo. Seymour will give the potion to Lord Tatsumaru via needle, and Yakatemaru and I will go looking for Tatsumaru's other followers and Itachi's coming with us."

"Good luck searching for the others."

"Wish me luck as Emperor."

"Good luck, Reigo."

"Then let's get going."

"Where is the potion injected through?" asked Yakatemaru.

"It has to be given to him through the injection point, where he was originally poisoned."

"Why does it have to be done that way?" asked Yakatemaru.

"Because that is where most of the poison is concentrated. Now do you Understand, Seymour?" asked Jared. Seymour nods his head in understanding and takes the potion needle from Jared. He injects the liquid into the Vampire's YinYang. Tatsumaru's body twitches a few times and then lies still once more.

The five followers take a deep breath in sadness and continue to wait.

Sasuke sneaks out of the room un-noticed, and he heads for China.

Sasuke's thoughts: _I am going to tell Ray about Tatsumaru and his followers._

End of Scene Twelve


	13. A Vampire Subdued

Act Five

Scene Thirteen

A Vampire Subdued

Deep within Tatsumaru's thoughts one can hear him stirring, trying to get his body moving again, but nothing responds. Tatsumaru can feel a needle dig into his injured forehead, he winces, but it goes un-noticed by the men in his chambers.

Tatsumaru's thoughts: _I have heard a lot of talking about how I fell into a coma to begin with. Tatsumaru somewhat remembers the fight within the chambers of my room, the fight between myself and Orochimaru and the fight I had with Tetsumaru, my own father before that. I also remember how my father brutally murdered Paul Yakushi, because the young man worked for Tatsumaru, the Vampire Lord. Even though Tatsumaru is now dead, I will never forgive him for what he did._ Tatsumaru continues to go through past events. _I also remember how I killed my own brother for two reasons, for protection, because my father was going to kill him anyway and to stop him from telling our father that I am Evil, which I am not. Rikimaru was once the bearer of the Chosen One's power, but now Rikimaru is dead and I, Tatsumaru, bear that power like I should have been since my birth._ Tatsumaru thinks of Itachi Sairuki. _Itachi has been with me since the death of the Sairuki Clan, killed by a mysterious plague. Itachi is under banishment because he tried to murder the previous Hokage so that Sasuke can take his place. I love the Sairuki, but does he love me? I cannot show it right now because I am in or rather was in a relationship with Orochimaru, who betrayed me in order to fulfill his own ambitions. I don't blame him though. However I do miss him already. Now back to Itachi; he is an oh-so-cool-and-badass-and-hot-and sexy-and-feared-by-all-bastard. Hmmmm…much like myself. As a matter a fact Itachi is similar to me in many ways…He has a family that once loved him, but is mostly dead except for some people like Sasuke and Hatake, the brothers of Itachi. I still have a large amount of enemies to deal with, many of which are my own family members. There is one thing that I cannot understand though. Why would Orochimaru betray me, the man he so deeply loved? Uncle Raymond must have told him something that changed the Dark Ninja's thoughts about me. I know he had his own ambitions to fulfill, but that was why he joined me to begin with, because we both want total world domination. I wonder though, what could Ray have said to him, that changed Orochimaru's mind about his love for Tatsumaru? Could if be that Ray has plans to take me out, before Tetsumaru's murder? THAT'S IT! Ray wants to kill me while I'm in a coma! He totally used Orochimaru that poor guy…Now I really regret killing him…_ As Tatsumaru figures this out he remembers something else. _I cannot defend myself at the time being. I will have to rely on Yakatemaru, Reigo, Seymour, Itachi, and Jared to defend me…Shit can anything else go wrong?_

**Tatsumaru's Room**

Seymour is standing by the open bedroom door looking at the man who just walked in unannounced. Raymond Hiwatori is dressed in white robes with his long black hair in a pony tail at the nap of his neck, down to his ankles. He is wearing a red headband on his forehead that bares the YinYang on it. He has a red ribbon tied around his waist, similar to the uniform in which Juuyomaru was wearing earlier. Ray has black gloves on that also have the YinYang on them and he is wearing black Kung Fu shoes similar to those of Yakatemaru. Ray has yellow eyes, pointed ears and a single fang protruding his lower lips, but despite these features Ray is Human at the moment. He is Tatsumaru's uncle, the current Emperor of China, and a follower of Daoism. He is also a member of the PureOnes. Ray looks at Tatsumaru's tired followers and then at Tatsumaru himself.

"So the coma-inducing poison worked after all," said Ray thoughtfully.

End of Scene Thirteen


	14. Enter Emperor Raymond Hiwatori

Scene Fourteen

Enter Emperor Raymond Hiwatori

Ray is standing next to an astonished Seymour, looking at his father-in-law, then at Itachi, Jared, and Yakatemaru and then finally at Tatsumaru's body. Ray draws a jeweled short sword.

"Move aside, so that I can finish what Orochimaru started," said Ray as Seymour moves to stand by Reigo's side.

"No, you will have to go through us first if you wish to get to Lord Tatsumaru!" shouted Seymour. Reigo growls as he draws his famous long sword.

"I WILL NEVER ALLOW YOU TO HARM A HAIR ON THE PRINCE OF DARKNESS!" shouted Reigo. Jared folds his arms.

"My sands will not allow you to pass me!" Yakatemaru draws his sword.

"My cousin is destined for greatness and you sure as Hell will not take it away from him!" Yakatemaru launches himself at Ray who blocks the Demon's attack.

"You will never be strong enough to beat me, Yakatemaru!" Yakatemaru is pushed to the side as Ray passes him. Itachi breaks his silence.

"Oh, really?" Itachi's eyes turn red as he activates the Sharingan. "Mangeko Sharingan, Tsukuyomi Trance!" Ray was not fazed by the Sharingan.

"Itachi your attacks are infantile, you know that, do you not?" asked Ray as he knocks Itachi off his feet as he charges passed him. Jared's sands surround him and Reigo.

"You will never get passed my sands, Raymond Hiwatori!"

"We will see about that, Sand Ninja!" Ray stabs his short sword through the Sand shield and stabs Jared in the chest; luckily it did not hit his heart. Jared's sand shield drops.

"I was wrong; you can get through it…" Jared grabs his chest and falls to his knees in pain. Seymour and Reigo move towards the bedside and Seymour casts a spell.

"FLARE!" Ray blocks the magic with his sword. Seymour casts another spell. "METEOR!" Ray dodges the flaming rocks until he reaches the Priest and stabs him in his left knee with a dagger. "OW! YOU BASTARD! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS WHEN LORD TATSUMARU WAKES UP!" Seymour falls to the ground in pain and Ray goes after Reigo who actually fights back.

"Tatsumaru will never wake up from the deep sleep I am about to put him in!" Reigo speaks through gritted teeth.

"Just you try it, Young One…" Ray knocks the sword out of Reigo's hands, it clatters to the ground. The Chinese Emperor holds his own sword to Reigo's throat.

"Now move out of my way and I will not hurt you." Reigo moves out of the way and smirks inwardly. "Say goodbye, Tatsumaru!" Ray plunges his sword into Tatsumaru's chest and kills him. "There, now he will never rise again. Good-bye Reigo and friends." Ray leaves the room feeling rather proud with himself.

"So he did not know did he?" asked Seymour. Itachi closes the door. Seymour binds his wounded knee. Jared stands there looking lost.

"Know about what?" asked Jared. Yakatemaru binds Jared's bleeding chest. Itachi answers Seymour's question.

"So it seems that he did not…" answered Itachi. Yakatemaru still feels crest fallen.

"Apparently Uncle Ray did not know what Tatsumaru did with his heart," stated Yakatemaru. Jared is still lost and is now impatient.

"WHAT DIDN'T RAY KNOW? WHAT DID LORD TATSUMARU DO WITH HIS HEART?" yells Jared. Reigo answers Jared's question at last.

"Before his fight with my son, Tetsumaru, six years ago, Tatsumaru transferred his heart out of his own body and into that of a very close friend. One he can trust, Abel Darkmoon Tetsumaru thought he killed his second son, however he did not know about the Vampire's first move. Because Tatsumaru removed his heart from his body and put it in Abel's body. He will only die now if Abel's dies. Do you understand now?" stated Reigo. Jared nods his head.

"I completely understand now," Jared said in a low voice. Jared, Reigo, Itachi, and Yakatemaru go do what they said they would do earlier.

End of Book Three


	15. Prophecy

Prophecy

One is the Dark Master and one is the Light Master.

Two brothers are born under a mysterious prophecy.

Two boys will destroy the worlds' current balance, and later restore it better than before.

Twins of Destruction and Twins of Restoration

Damnation and Salvation work as one to save three worlds.

Light and Dark — the perfect balance.


	16. Glossary

Glossary

**Crusnik** – A creature being either Anger, Devil, or Vampire.

**Shadowhearts** – Tatsumaru's followers, the good guys, want to bring peace back to the three worlds.

**PureOnes** – Inumaru's followers, the bad guys, unknown intentions.

**Summoning Jutsu** – a jutsu used by Ninja to summon animals to aid them.

**Kunai** – a small throwing knife, used by Ninja.

**White Jade Potion** – a semi-thick potion used to cure one of a coma.

**Daoism** – the belief that everything has a YinYang in them, and a living spirit.

**Vampire** – the blood-sucking creature of the Underworld.

**Devil** – the winged-beast of Hell.

**Demon** – a creature of Hell, varying in Race.

**Phoenix Mountain** – the home of the Phoenix Race, located south of Moscow, Russia.

**Dark Master** – uses Dark magic

**Priest** – a member of a church does healing spells.

**Dragon** – the winged creature of the sky and earth.

**Sorcerer** – a being with magical powers, uses both healing and offensive spells.

**Dragon Mountain** – the home of the Dragon Race, located east of Moscow, Russia.


End file.
